Why He Did It
by insidejokershead
Summary: Joker wants to surprise Batsy but how far will he go to do that?
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY IS RATED M

DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS

If crazy equals genius

then I'm a fucking arsonist,

I'm a rocket scientist.

-Crazy=Genius, Panic! At The Disco

Bruce gasps and sits up immediately. He looks like he just woke up from a nightmare. I stifle a giggle as he looks around the room horrified. I cram my body into the dark corner as Batsy stands up and walks out of the room. I wait until I can't hear his footsteps anymore then step out into the moonlight.

I walk into his bathroom and wait for him. He's not going to be expecting company.

Bruce walks in as he's rubbing his eyes. I let myself crack-up at the sight and he jumps. "What are _you_ doing here and _how the hell_ do you know who I am?"

I snicker, "It wasn't hard you know? You left clues everywhere. Batman has to have money to have all of his weapons and his suit. He also has to have _a lot_ of room to keep his toys. Which all leads to the final destination of you being the richest person in Gotham. You _are_ the _real Batman darling_ and if those idiots haven't found that out yet then I have-uh underestimated how stupid they really are!".

He just stands there in awe, "I can practically hear the gears in your head turning Batsy." his expression looks stressed as the last word rolls of my tongue.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?" he says. I frown, "See what you made me do? I frowned. You are boring. You really ought to smile more. Oh speaking of, wanna know how I got these scars?" He throws a punch at my face and I stumble backwards laughing.

"If you're going to go easy on me _what's the point_?" I hiss "Alright, if you say so!" he growls out. I pull my leg back and the knife in my shoe slides out. Bruce's gasp went back in as fast as it came out.

He looks at me all serious and I couldn't help but laugh. "W-what are you g-g-going to do with that knife?". I snicker, "I don't know? Maybe-ah kick your ass with it?" Batsy stepped back as if he hasn't ever been threatened before. "Oh what's wrong Brucie, you look _nervous_?"

I wait a couple seconds before I announce, "Well I'm sorry to _disappoint_ but uh I've got plans set for sometime soon so I'll be leaving." I start to walk away but stopped, turned around, and said quickly before I disappear, "Oh and uh I'm a man of my word-ah." He looks confused and I snicker as I pull myself away from his room.

Because _I've got other plans._

 _Better_ plans.

In fact I _doubt_ Batman will come to see my _god awful_ plan.

 _Even if he was expecting it._

A/N: How did I do? Was it okay? I love reviews! _Especially_ constructive-criticism! I'm sorry if this was really short but it's just the intro so…. see you next chapter!ally short but it's just the intro so…. see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guys I haven't updated in forever and I apologize but every thing has been so stressful. This may be a short update but I'm gonna try to update more often!

P.S. : My Wattpad usernames are spideypoolforever and call_me_joker

Bruce's POV

I paced quickly back and forth across my room as I thought about his words. " _Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but uh I've got plans set for sometime soon. Oh and uh I'm a man of my word-ah_ "

What did he mean?

I turned the knob on my wooden door, beginning to creep down the steps

As I slowly opened the cabinet, I pulled out a mug and tried to be as quiet as possible

A light flicked on and I turned around and person who I really did not want to see right now was standing there

"Master Bruce"

I swallowed the growl in my throat, "Yes?"

"May I respectfully ask what you are doing at 3:30 in the morning?"

"I'm making tea to relax my nerves."

"Do you need help?"

"No, Alfred."

"Okay. I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight then."

"Night, sir." I said loudly as I silently pulled my hair out

What should I do?

I shouldn't just sit around should I?

I'm going to go find him

Right now.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so short I just needed to update it because people have been waiting. If you have any ideas that might help me private message me or comment them please. Everything has been mega stressful lately, lots and lots of complicated stuff going on. See you soon!


	3. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ!

So I think I may abandon this story for now because well I have many other stories and I can't go on often. **I do have a Wattpad account where I have other batman/joker stories and a couple other types of interesting stories. My usernames are** call_me_joker **and** spideypoolforever **. Check them out please! I'll try my best to update this story because I hate abandoning stories but we'll see... For now, See you later my loves!**


End file.
